Mission Accomplished
by Just Gemma
Summary: McS Slash. McCoy. Spock. Aliens who match-make. Much hilarity ensues


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, or any of it's characters. I don't even own the plot to a certain degree. Arwenmgranger gave me many of the ideas.

A/N: I dedicate this story to Arwenmgranger, my beta reader, and idea giver. The last paragraph especially was her idea, I just wrote it.

Mission Accomplished

Long fingers ran gently up his thighs, tickling slightly. He shuddered as, gently; they traced a path down his cock.

"Oooh…" he breathed, hauling himself up on his elbows to look at his lover. Dark eyes glittered warmly in the low lighting. Hands enclosed his now fully erect penis, pumping steadily, as lips captured his. Leonard wrapped his arms around Spock's waist, deepening the kiss, and moaning as Spock's talented hands quickened. He broke the kiss as he climaxed, crying out…

Bones shouted out as he woke drenched in sweat and a liberal coating of sperm.

His immediate reaction was to panic; he jumped out of bed and ran to his shower, washing himself down.

After he had made himself more presentable, he turned the heat back up, tilting his head back as the warm water pounded his chest and neck.

His mind turned back to his…frankly disturbing dream. Spock had been giving him a hand-job. He'd been enjoying it, too. Not just physically, no, it wasn't just a…frustration thing, no; he'd felt...something. He was hesitant to put a name to it. It was bad enough as it was- Spock?! His brain couldn't get past that fact. Spock?! Of all the people on the ship! Damn he needed a drink!

That night, Spock was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Candles were lit around the room. The firepot was crackling, creating an almost hypnotic rhythm.

His plan was to meditate for an hour longer than usual. He had been having dreams lately. Being only half-Vulcan, dreams were not that unusual. However, these dreams were more…vivid, than normal. Emotional, intense…unsettling dreams. They involved himself and Dr. McCoy engaging in ... sexual practices.

Homosexuality was frowned upon on Vulcan, seen as a mark of a member of the T'Pel, or other such outcasts. He shuddered inwardly as he thought of his fathers' reaction to the news he'd been dreaming about doing those…things, with another man.

Images started to rise. Spock hurriedly started to meditate; straight, methodical, logical lines and shapes floated through his mind.

"I am a Vulcan. Emotion is a thing of the mind. The mind can be controlled. I am a Vulcan …" He repeated his mantra over and over, being lulled by the fire and the simple shapes.

Eventually, his mind calmed, human half firmly controlled. Confident that he could sleep peacefully, he rose, extinguished the candles, and went to bed.

Meanwhile, three cabins down, Leonard McCoy was doing his own, unique form of meditation. Three extra large whiskeys, and a firm word with himself ("For Christ's sake, if your going to dream of anyone, dream of someone female, or at least - not Spock!")

They both woke the next morning extremely disturbed and aroused after dreaming of one another again.

Ah, quarterly medicals. My favourite. Dr. Leonard McCoy thought wryly as he set up the biobed, scanners etc, for his last patient.

Experience told him that the Command Staff were the hardest to get a hold of, and this time had proved no different. The Captain had grumbled, groaned and cursed him 'till the air seemed to take on a faint blue tinge. Bones didn't understand – all it was, was a five-minute lie-down on a bio-bed while answering a few questions. Not much.

However, as much as Kirk groused, at least he turned up. The same could not be said for Spock. He'd been shut up in a science lab for the last two days, only coming out to eat and sleep.

Two days ago, they had come across a planet with an atmosphere that was constantly reacting with itself, creating never - ending storms. Spock had been as close to ecstatic, as it was half-Vulcan-ly possible to be.

McCoy opened a channel.

"McCoy to Spock."

"Spock here,"

"It's time for your medical."

"Doctor, I'm afraid I'm in the middle of-"

"Spock, you've been in the middle of an 'fascinating experiment' for the past two days. It. Is. Time. For. Your. Medical. Now." Bones forced himself to stay calm. There was no reply. "Look, the quicker you get up here, the quicker you could get back to your 'fascinating experiment'." He added caustically.

"Very well. I will be in Sickbay momentarily. Spock out." The connection was cut. McCoy let out a silent 'Thank God'. 399 patients down, 1 to go.

Spock promptly appeared in the doorway.

"I'm glad to see you've decided to grace me with your presence. On the bed, please."

"Doctor, the only reason I am here at all is because of your constant whining."

"What?!" Bones whirled around. "Listen, firstly, I do not whine. And secondly, I would not need to whine if it wasn't for your stubbornness. Now, lie down."

Spock complied, lying down. McCoy looked at the bio-bed and scanner readouts. Normal.

"I suppose you haven't any worries health-wise?"

"I do not experience worry, Doctor. Besides, as you now know, I am in perfect health. This exercise is pointless, and the time could be used much more efficiently elsewhere."

"Yes, well," Leonard was almost disappointed. Spock was, of course, right. Perfectly healthy. "I've got to follow orders and protocol haven't I?" Spock made to get up.

"Thank you, Doctor. I trust I am free to go, now?"

"You make it sound like I force you here and tie you down. Is it really that bad?" Bones asked, blue eyes sparkling with amusement under raised eyebrows.

"Doctor, I have nothing against medicals. It is, however, illogical to pursue them if I am in perfect health."

Bones rolled his eyes."

"Yes, I know. As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. However, I have orders to follow. Now, go on, you can go back to your 'fascinating experiment' now. Don't let me keep you."

"Doctor." And with a nod, Spock was gone.

Damn, is that man never ill? Bones thumped the bio-bed, which was still warm from where Spock had been lying down. Damn modern technology! With the bio-bed, there wasn't even an excuse to get Spock to remove his top…Bones entertained an…interesting fantasy in which Spock was topless, lying down on the bio-bed, in a deserted Sickbay. The lights were low and…

"Kirk to McCoy," Bones jumped a mile.

"Shit!" He hurried towards the comm.

"McCoy here,"

"Can you come down to the Bridge, Doctor?"

"Sure, Jim. I take it there's no emergency."

"No, Doctor, Just a planet."

"Be right up. McCoy out."

Bones grimaced. His-distraction had caused a little…problem. He took a deep breath and started to mentally count to a hundred. Then he did it backwards. By the time he had got to the Bridge, he was once again decent.

A reddish planet was on the viewscreen."

"I'm picking up unusual energy readings from the surface, Captain." Spock remarked, not looking up from his scanner. McCoy resolutely stared at the viewscreen, resisting the temptation to stare at Spock's arse.

"Still no reply to our transmission, Captain."

"Keep trying, Lieutenant."

"Aye, sir."

The Enterprise was orbiting an M-Class planet. They had finally made contact with the inhabitants, who had announced themselves as Kerchinas, and had, after a lot of promises of good behaviour, had permitted a landing party of Kirk, Spock, Bones and Lieutenants Ryan, and Williams.

They transported down (the Kerchinas had somehow stopped the energy readings to allow the transporters to work) and were met with, well – a glow. Multiple glows in fact. Purple glows.

"Pleasant greetings, Captain." The voice appeared in the human's heads without having passed their ears. Kirk muttered to Spock.

"Telepathy?" Spock started scanning the Kerchinas.

"It appears so Captain. Fascinating. They appear to be made out of pure energy."

"Captain, you're crew seem to be uncomfortable with our appearance. Since we now have a visual reference, we will change our appearance accordingly."

The glows started to shimmer and contort unnervingly. McCoy winced as the Kerchinas turned themselves into knots, and compressed themselves, surely that had to hurt…

There was a sound like a cork popping out of a champagne bottle, and the glows had been replaced by willowy humanoids. They reminded Kirk irresistibly of the faeries that he heard about in stories.

"We cannot take this form for long," It was disturbing, thought Bones, their lips were moving, and the words were appearing in the heads, but it totally by-passed his ears. Even after serving on-board Enterprise with a Vulcan - one talented at telepathy at that – for three years, this blatant disregard for biological fact still was one thing that the Doctor could not get used to.

"It tires us greatly. This is why we were so reluctant to let you transport down, and asked you not to bring weapons. We have to use electronic defences before a ship gets too close. We cannot defend ourselves physically."

"We understand, and thank you for your trust in us. Would you grant us permission to look around your planet?"

"Of course, Captain, we have deactivated the defences on the surface. We will forewarn you if there is a need to activate them again."

"Thank you." He turned to the crew. "Spock, Bones, you two look around towards the north and east, Lieutenants, you take the south and west. I'm going to give the President a tour of the Enterprise."

They wandered around the red desert land, having conversations with all the Kerchinas they met, Spock almost ecstatic about all the information he was getting about their evolution. He was totally engrossed in his scanner readings.

McCoy looked up from his own readings of the Kerchinan physiology at Spock's profile. He had a very strong jaw line, McCoy mused as his eyes followed the jaw line to the chin, up to the lips… Bones shook himself. Snap out of it, man! Look at the scanner, focus on the readouts. Focus!! He sighed softly as he continued to read.

Spock sat down on a rock, mentally analysing the data and deleting irrelevant parts. He heard McCoy's soft sigh and looked up. The Doctor was also reading scanner readouts, frowning slightly every so-often. He looked at the Doctor, running his eyes over the muscled chest and arms, up to the handsome face. He'd started to analyse his feeling towards McCoy. He enjoyed the man's company, their arguments especially. Enjoyed the sparkle of amusement in his bright blue eyes…he realised now that his…emotions towards the Doctor had grown slowly.

He hadn't accepted it, but in order to be able to properly control emotions, one has to fully understand it. So, he had meditated and analysed it until he had found the starting point, and, as long as he meditated regularly, he could control it. H jumped as McCoy stood and started to walk around, evidently, he had lost interest in his readings.

Something had caught McCoy's eye. He walked over to it and crouched down. It was a very thin, darker line along the ground. McCoy wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for the fact that he was bored, and even then he wouldn't have taken any notice if it hadn't been running in a perfectly straight line. He took out his scanner and swept it along the line.

Nothing. Literally nothing.

It was if there was nothing there, no line, no ground, or air. It was if the line was completely blocking the scanner. No, that's plain stupid, he told himself. There's obviously something wrong with the scanner. But it was working fine a minute ago… He turned.

"Spock, come over here, look at this."

Spock rose and looked down at Leonard.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"I think my scanners on the fritz, come here and try scanning this line."

Spock raised his eyebrows.

"On the fritz?"

McCoy sighed deeply, glaring at the Vulcan.

"It means my scanner isn't working properly. When I try to scan here, there isn't any readings, not of the ground, or the air. None at all."

"Wouldn't it have been more logical to merely say that in the first place, rather than waste time with euphemisms?"

Another glare.

"Just get over here!"

Spock walked over to where McCoy was bending down. He started to scan, and, to his astonishment, didn't get any readings either."

"Fascinating."

"What? Didn't you get any readings, either."

"No." Spock stepped over the line – the thought of crouching down in Doctor McCoy's personal space; the heat he would feel from his body; his breath tickling his neck, was too much – and promptly disappeared, his scanner and communicator to the floor.

"Spock!" Bones instinctively shot up and took a fatal step forward towards where Spock was a second ago.

An odd feeling washed over him, as the planet disconcertingly disappeared before his eyes. It was like pins and needles, only the pins and needles were ice-cold, and were penetrating your internal organs. Yet, not painful in anyway. Just – odd.

Leonard gasped as he reappeared in a room. He spun around, and found Spock behind him, examining his surroundings.

"Well, what are your deductions?"

"The walls are made out of a material close to concrete. They are seamless, and quite solid."

"So we can't kick our way out." McCoy muttered as he felt in his belt. "No communicators or scanners. Now what?"

"I am unsure. I must think."

He lapsed into silence, still as stone. McCoy shrugged.

"I'll just twiddle my thumbs, shall I?" he muttered irritably, taking in his surroundings.

The room was about eight foot square, the walls a pale blue. Well, it's better than white. He shrugged mentally.

There was a table, two chairs, and, in one corner – McCoy swallowed hard – one bed. It was somewhere between single and double sized. Comfortable. There was a little alcove that contained a toilet and two buckets of water. Drinking, and washing water. Very nice. He hitched up onto the table.

Bones knew that the Kerchinas were peaceful, and didn't believe in harming life forms, but this was for too much luxury for what was presumably a prison. Which reminded him….

"I thought the booby traps were supposed to be switched off."

"That's what we were told. Evidently, they switched them back on."

"But, why? And anyway, they were going to tell us first."

"I know Doctor, I was there."

"I know that, I'm just trying to figure out why the one we stumbled across was still working. I can't see them forgetting about it, can you?" McCoy perched on the edge of the table.

"It is highly unlikely, Doctor." They were silent for a while.

"A malfunction?" Spock raised his eyebrows, almost looking shocked.

"It could be possible. Almost probable."

"You mean, I may be right? I may have got an answer before you?" McCoy looked ecstatically excited. Spock couldn't help admiring the man's smile, before he brought himself back to reality.

"I said it was probable, not correct. And until we find a way of contacting Captain Kirk,. Or the Kercchinas, we won't know. Of, course, if, Doctor, you had contacted the Captain as soon as I had disappeared, we wouldn't have this problem." Spock said coldly, knowing that if he kept his distance, metaphorically, he would be able to control himself for however long this confinement would last.

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Anger flared through Bones.

"Yes."

"Listen, you're the one who stepped over that God – Damned line first! You could've been killed!"

"As I did not know what the line was, I fail to see how blame could be placed on me."

"Well, it can't be my fault either! It's not our fault, any of it. It's the Kerchinas' fault." He added firmly, trying not to think of what could've happened to either of them after stepping over the line. He hated to admit it, but, Spock was right, he should've called the Captain, but…seeing Spock disappear had…scared him. It was only now that he realised how scared he had been.

"Food had just appeared on the table, Doctor." Bones slid off the table and turned. His jaw dropped.

On the table was two trays. One held Plomeek broth and other Vulcan foods. The other held a huge plate of steak, potatoes, a side order of vegetables…the works. Leonard was starting to think that confinement was going to be this good, he wanted to last a long while.

One room. One bed. One infuriatingly…good looking human – Vulcan hybrid, and good food.

Bliss

"What do you mean, 'the defence system went wrong'?! You were supposed to turn all the booby traps off." Jim knew he was over-reacting, it was only an accident, but he didn't care. He also knew that, if Spock were here, he'd advise him to calm down. However, Spock wasn't here and that fact made him angrier.

"We apologise for our error Captain. We are working as fast as we can. We would also like you to know that we have done all that we can to make your crew comfortable, we have provided them with food that they will find tasteful. They are not without luxury."

"That's not the point. Isn't there anyway of contacting them?"

The president of the Kechinas – who had returned to it's (there were no definite genders in their species) original form – (the glow)- dulled. It looked almost…sheepish. Odd.

"I'm afraid not, Captain. It is not possible to communicate with your crew, or them with us until we have corrected the fault. We are deeply sorry. We are working as fast as we can."

"But if you can transport food into the room, what's to stop you from transporting a Kerchina, or me, into that room to inform them of what's going on? Or a way of communicating, anyway?"

"Captain, brainwaves cannot get through our shields once the trap has caught someone, nor can electrical equipment. The only reason we could transport food into the room is because it is organic and does not emit brainwaves.

Kirk sighed. He hated that there was nothing he could do. However, he did allow a small smile, when he thought of Bones' reaction to being stuck in a room with Spock.

McCoy yawned.

"Wonder what time it is aboard Enterprise?"

"I would estimate that it is 10:48pm."

"Is that an approximate guess?" McCoy asked, smirking slightly.

"Doctor. I do endeavour to be as accurate as possible."

"Of course, Mr. Spock." A pause. "Spock?"

"Doctor?"

"There is only one bed."

"I am aware of that."

"There is two of us."

"I am aware of that, too, Doctor."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What are we going to do?" Bones was tempted to suggest they share, but wanted to know what to know what Spock suggested first.

"You can sleep on the bed, Doctor. The floor will be sufficient for me to sleep on."

"The floor? You can't sleep on the floor. For one thing, it's far too cold for you. You'll catch 'flu."

"Doctor, if I catch 'flu, you will be able to treat me, I'm sure."

"Not if I'm in here! You take the bed, I can sleep on the floor." McCoy started to pull a blanket from the bed, too stubborn to give in, even if it did mean having an uncomfortable night on the floor.

Spock walked over to the bed.

"Doctor, I calculate that the bed is large enough to accommodate us both with some degree of comfort." McCoy's head snapped up. Share the bed? Bones knew he had been tempted to suggest it, but he never expected Spock to even consider it…Aw, hell.

"Okay, you win. As long as you don't snore."

"Doctor, Vulcans do not snore. It is a purely human trait."

"I take it your human half doesn't snore?"

"O f course not, Doctor. It is a pure human trait."

McCoy stopped putting the blankets back on the bed, and turned around to face Spock.

"Only humans snore? Well this human doesn't."

"That, Doctor, remains to be seen."

"Why you pointy-eared…How do you know your human half doesn't poke his nose in when you're asleep and snore?"

"Because, Doctor, I have been told so." Spock replied, an almost smug expression on his face.

"Fine, you don't snore." Bones grumbled, finally conceding a defeat. "Don't know about you, but I'm turning in for the night. D'you have any preference to which side you sleep on?"

"Does the side a person sleeps on have any effect on their sleep?"

"Well, it depends on the person, Spock. I take it you have no preference?"

"No, Doctor." McCoy shrugged, took his shirt off, and slid into bed, turning towards the wall.

"'Night, Spock."

"Good night, Doctor."

Bones closed his eyes, waiting for Spock to come to bed. He knew that when Spock lay down, he would 'box' him in. Not that he'd done this on purpose or anything, he'd just lay here for convenience. This way, Spock wouldn't have to clamber all over him.

Perfectly innocent.

Spock sat cross – legged on the floor. The odds against proper, relaxing meditation, without either candles, or a firepot, were quite high.

However, he was going to try. He was going to have to meditate, especially as he was sharing a bed with the Doctor.

He closed his eyes, and focused his mind inwards. He tried to envision the firepot, focus on the flame, trying to calm and order his mind. It was slow going, but it was working.

After two hours, he felt confident he could get through tonight. He removed and folded his shirt, placing it neatly on the floor. He gently lifted the covers and slid into bed, trying not to wake the Doctor. He noted that McCoy didn't actually snore. He swallowed as he could feel the body heat coming from McCoy against his chest. Spock almost face the wall, almost spooned up behind him. He shuffled back, leaving precious few inches bed space between them. He pulled the covers up around his shoulders and slept.

Spock opened his eyes, and was met with the sight of Dr. McCoy's face centimetres from his own. His hair was tousled, and his face was serene and young – looking. He then became aware of a warm, restricting weight around his waist. It was an arm. More importantly, it was Dr. McCoy's arm. This presented a problem. He knew he should wake the Doctor, as he would most likely be very annoyed when he awoke. However…he liked the feel of the Doctor's arm on his waist, the feel of McCoy's skin against his own. Before the thought was fully formed and reasoned in his mind, he slipped an arm around McCoy's waist, trying desperately not to wake the other man. He knew that when the Doctor woke up, he would be extremely angry.

Leonard mumbled, moving closer to Spock, placing his hand on his chest, and caressing it slightly. He was having a lovely dream, he didn't want it to end. He and Spock were curled up in bed together. However, consciousness was prodding him in several places, trying to wake him. Not likely, his brain replied, and he screwed his eyes shut, determined to sleep.

Spock watched, mesmerised as, first, McCoy smiled and mumbled, moving closer to Spock, a warm hand stoking his chest. Spock swallowed, becoming slightly nervous as McCoy started to, reluctantly, wake.

Bones groaned as his spirit was dragged kicking and screaming into consciousness. He silted open one eye….and locked gazes with Spock's dark eyes. That wasn't so bad. The fact that he had one arm around his waist and one on his broad chest was bad. Well, not bad for him as such, it was great, really great. But Spock was probably pissed.

Aw, crap, hell, and shit.

Then something hit him. There was an arm around his waist. It wasn't his, so, therefore, it must be Spock's. What the hell?

"Spock?" he whispered, desperately hoping that this meant what he thought he meant, but not wanting to get his hopes up. Spock saw the fearful look in McCoy's eyes, and misinterpreted it. He looked away,

"I apologise for my actions, Doctor. I will sleep on the floor from now on." He started to sit up.

"What?! No!" Bones shot up, grabbing Spock's arm. Spock turned, eyebrows raised, a quiet voice at the back of his mind telling him that Bones felt the same way. He quashed it mirthlessly.

"Spock, I…You-" He broke off, blushing more than slightly. He gestured between them hopelessly.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, look-" He pulled Spock close, and kissed him. Spock froze up, before slowly relaxing himself and returning the kiss gently. The kiss deepened as McCoy pushed Spock back down, a desperate need for oxygen forcing them to break the kiss. They fumbled with resistant zips and buttons, finally ripping both their trousers and underwear off, and throwing them across the room.

Leonard was straddling Spock's waist, kissing and nipping at his neck.

"Doctor…" Spock mumbled, turning his head so Leonard could reach an erogenous zone just behind his ear.

"My name…is Leonard…Use it." Leonard mumbled between kisses. Spock panted as he softly ran slender hands down Bones' strong back to his arse, caressing it. Leonard groaned softly, sitting up and running his hands down the taut abdomen, and – moving down to straddle the strong thighs – took Spock's erect cock in his hands.

Spock closed his eyes, throwing his head back, only grunting softly. Leonard knew he was holding back – keeping a hold on his emotions – and he wanted him to let go of his teachings. He began to tease Spock, bringing him to the point of orgasm, before stopping and slowing down. Pock started to writhe, stilling only to wrap his own hand around Bones' penis, pumping steadily.

"Come on Spock. Let go for me." He gasped, head thrown back as he started to thrust his hips in time to Spock's pumping hands.

"Leonard!" Spock groaned, finally letting go as he came, moaning loudly.

"Spock!" Leonard shouted as he came. He collapsed on Spock's chest, both of them panting heavily. Spock wrapped his arm around his human…lover? Was that the right word? Spock mused. He supposed it was. Having no prior experience, he had no idea. He would have to ask Doc – Leonard at an appropriate time. This wasn't an appropriate time. He let his eyes drift shut, relishing the feel of Leonard's weight on his chest.

Bones was boneless. He felt it, anyway. He pulled the covers over them and snuggled as close as he could to Spock, before allowing himself to drift off to sleep, a big smile lighting up his face.

"We have good news, Captain."

"You've fixed the shield?"

"We have."

"So when can I get my crew back?"

"They will be transported here shortly. We once again apologise for any inconvenience caused."

Kirk hurriedly quelched his instinctive retort, and went for the diplomatic version.

"It was an accident. These things happen, and there's no harm done."

There was a sound like snapping wood, and Spock and McCoy appeared beside Captain Kirk. They both blinked rapidly.

"Jim! We're free! Thank God for that!" McCoy exclaimed, beaming. "What happened?"

"I could ask you two the same thing. We'll compare notes after. And how are you, Spock."

"Now I am out of the sole presence of the Doctor, much better." They both instinctively knew that they would keep there relationship secret, it was just easier that way.

Kirk rolled his eyes and smiled, before turning back to the Kerchina leader.

"Well, we must be going. We thank you for your hospitality."

"You are welcome, but it is us who should thank you. Many races would react much worse than you when faced with the apparent kidnap of crewmembers"

"I understand completely, and we must now say goodbye."

"Farewell, Captain. And Spock, Doctor McCoy, we are deeply sorry for our error."

"Don't worry, it's okay. We weren't attacked. Or injured, so," McCoy shrugged, "It could've been worse, I'm sure." He added with a dark look at Spock.

Kirk sighed, and flipped open his communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Three to beam up. Energise."

The three humans promptly disappeared, and re-appeared in the transporter room.

"I want a full report from the both of you first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Captain." Spock nodded to the both of them, and walked out.

"So, Bones. How did you survive? Or rather, how did Spock survive?"

"It wasn't that bad. We got on surprisingly well, actually."

Jim goggled at Bones.

"What?!"

"Yes, we stayed in separate corners of the room and left each other alone." He replied, lying through his teeth.

Jim chuckled.

"Come on, let's have a drink, you can tell me all about it." He said, clapping Bones on the shoulder.

Back on the planet, the Kerchinas glowed red happily.

They had spotted the potential romance almost immediately. The aliens hadn't suspected a thing. It hadn't taken long, they had known it wouldn't. The removal of the standard second bed was a stroke of genius on the part of a technician.

All in all, their most successful attempt so far.

Mission Accomplished.


End file.
